Sayonara, Love
by LilettLenz
Summary: Porque su amor no acaba con palabras, sino que prevalecería a través del tiempo. [RiRen/Soft/Oneshot]


La pequeña estancia donde estaban les parecía inmensa, a pesar de la celda que los dividía, Eren seguía absorto en su propio mundo. El miedo, el sacrificio y el amargo sabor a una perdida que, en definitiva, tuvo que ser sacrificada por la humanidad, ya que tener ese peso bajo sus hombros, le parecía lo más aterrador del mundo.

Eren descubrió que sus habilidades habían sido dirigidas a él gracias a su padre, ya que mantuvo la esperanzas de que la humanidad en algún punto, cambiara. Y eso le dio un mal sabor de boca, saber que le quedaban menos de diez años de vida, y para ser exactos, solo seis para cumplir el cometido que le encargaron, dijo de lado varios sueños que en algún momento se supo realizados, pero que al final, quedarían en eso, en solo sueños que nunca podrían hacerse realidad.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo vas a estar de esta manera? – la voz rasposa y seria de su sargento lo sacó de su trance, pero incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos, continuó con su cabeza escondida entre sus piernas y brazos. Temía mirarlo, temía perderse en sus pupilas y que estas le consumieran la escasa firmeza que estaba tratando de obtener.

—Por favor váyase, Rivalle. —Rogó, aun con la voz seca raspándole la garganta.

Rivaille, detuvo las palabras que iba a decir, siguiendo con el silencio que los envolvía y dejando que Eren recuperará sus fuerzas. Y él, a pesar de que entendiera que no tenía nada que hacer ahí, junto al de cabellos castaños, se quedó en pie frente a él.

Aquella noticia que se le había informado, con un grado de preparación gracias a Hanji, igual le había afectado. Eren tenía solo seis años, _solo_ seis años. Y cuando termino de escuchar aquello, sus piernas no le dejaron analizar y corrieron con prontitud, quitándole el aliento y haciendo que su cuerpo comenzara a transpirar, con una pequeña seña de su mano hizo un gesto que hizo a los soldados que resguardaban las celdas, se alejarán.

Y era de esa forma en la que había llegado, regularizando su respiración y apoyándose contra la pared, vio a Eren de esa forma, con una nube negra sobre su cuerpo, y su vista perdida en la nada hasta que apoyo su cabeza sobre sus piernas para evitar que lo viera en ese estado.

—Soy consciente de ello, –le dijo en voz baja – ya me lo han dicho, y creo que a usted también.

Eren levantó la vista, con los ojos verdes firmes y sin vacilación. Se enjuagó las escasas lagrimas que querían desbordarse por sus ojos con una de sus mangas y se apoyó contra la pared, relajando una de sus piernas y la otra flexionada para que pueda recargar una de sus manos ahí. —Claro que lo entiendo, solo necesitaba minutos para poder asimilarlo.

—No hay nada de malo en tener miedo, mocoso.

—Ya lo sé. —respondió con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. — pero, sería malo que la esperanza de la humanidad flaquee en estos momentos.

Eren quien ahora miraba a Rivaille, se levantó del colchón húmedo y polvoriento de la celda, caminando con paso lento hasta el límite de las barandillas que los separaba y dejo que la luz se asomará a su rostro. Su cabello había crecido un poco más de la cuenta y en su rostro se asomaban pequeños bellos que hacían resaltar su barbilla.

—Estas hecho un asco. —soltó Rivaille.

Eren rio y Levi se deleitó con ese pequeño sonido que había salido de esos gruesos labios, embargándole las inmensas ganas de volver a probarlos. Y esos instantes se dio cuenta que, la relación que había tenido con Eren se había desvanecido hace apenas unos meses, quizás eran días, Rivaille perdió la cuenta, ya que al estar alejado de Eren, el tiempo le parecía infinito.

Y Eren le seguía tentando, a pesar de que no tuviera idea de los sentimientos que aun poseía por él, viéndole de aquella forma, con una sonrisa estúpida en sus labios y la mirada que le hacía frente a ese futuro incierto que le envolvía. Rivaille se acercó, quitando la distancia que los separaba para poder acercarse a las barras y al rostro del moreno, quien intento alejarse de prisa, pero fue detenido por las manos del sargento que lo agarran con fuerza de la camisa.

—Aléjese, sargento. —Puntualizó con soberbia, intentando en vano retroceder, las manos que lo tenían presó eran más fuertes que él. — Suélteme.

—¡No, maldita sea! — rugió, sin poder contenerse, jalando con ímpetu de la camisa de Jaeger y aproximándolo a su rostro, haciéndole que sintiera su respiración y la mezcla de enfado que se mezclaba con sus palabras. — ¡No puedo!

Era desesperación, si, era desesperación y dolor lo que soltaba en esos instantes Rivaille, y Eren dejándole que continuara con sus gritos y algunas patadas hacia la reja que los separaba, se sintió dolido, porque no podía hacer nada. No había fututo para él, claro que no, quizás su muerte era la más próxima entre ambos. Y su sueño de estar a su lado se desvanecía de forma horrorosa, cubriéndose solo en los recuerdos de las ultimas caricias y besos que ambos habían compartido.

Pero, quizás un pequeño capricho le podría ser permitido.

—Rivaille, —susurró cuando la rabia de Levi se había suavizado, le dijo al oído, acercándose ahora él hasta el lóbulo de su oreja. —Bésame.

Rivaille no se hizo esperar, con las ganas que le estaban carcomiendo el cuerpo, atrajo con su brazo el delgado cuello y choco los labios de Eren con los suyos, realizando un pequeño corte y dejando que la sangre se uniera a la saliva que emergía entre sus labios y los del castaño.

Y ambos no se detuvieron a pensar, qué, aunque hayan dejado su relación, el deseo y afecto que sentían entre ambos, se podría ver en sus ojos, en sus caricias y en los besos necesitados que en esos momentos se estaban transmitiendo, porque su amor no acaba con palabras, sino que prevalecería a través del tiempo.

* * *

 _Nice to meet ya!_

 _Lo único que pienso al ver esto, es que soy un asco poniendo titulo y summary xDDDD_

 _HB, Levi!(re adelantado :v ) Este Oneshot en mi mente es Riren xD Así que así lo pongo é_e_

 _¡Felices fiestas a todos!_

 _¡Muchas gracias por leer!_

 _Bye Bye!_


End file.
